The Truth about Love
by Inubunny
Summary: This is my first ff! Kagome needs money! How can Inu help? now you have chappy 3!
1. Default Chapter

The Truth about Love  
Love Bites  
  
By: Inubunny  
  
Chapter 1  
The Search  
Disclaimer: Do not own inu  
  
Tears... So very many tears.. They stained her face they stained her pillows  
they stained very thing and still more tears came and so Kagome would probably drown of her own tears. She remembered oh how she remembered what had caused her all these tears and this terrible heartache. Kagome looked over all that she had done and noticed all the mistakes she had made. All the things she could of done to prevent this but still she did not because  
for some reason she had hoped that this would never happen and that she would not be here right now. Crying her eyes out but she was and there was  
no denying that it had happened.  
  
Now I know that this is very confusing to you people that are reading this story right now and that is understandable but before I explain to you why this girl is crying and tell you her story. You must know that things are not always as they appear such as 'LOVE' and do not always turn out as one might hope and this is what has happened to this girl right now. This girl  
named Kagome.  
  
Kagome was your ordinary girl you could say but that would be a lie. True she wanted the same thing as every other girl wants which is true love but she was in very many ways different from all other girls. Kagome Higurashi always stood out form most other people and did not really fit in. She was a little tall for her age and was little larger too. Some would call her  
plump. She also had blonde hair and was smart so everyone said that she must have dyed her hair because it goes against the 'rules'. She had blue eyes that sometimes seemed to change colors. Maria also had a way of acting  
around that seemed to draw the 'interesting group' towards her. Kagome would always be seen hanging around with all the outcast and unwanted even though she could have and would have been very welcome with the in crowd.  
  
"HEY! Kagome have they found a match to your brother yet?" asked Kagome's  
closes and best friend Sango.  
  
"Yeah but they say it will cost a lot of money and we barley have enough as  
it is"  
  
"Well with the little we get paid as being waitress I do not think I could  
loan you that much money but maybe you could ask the boss?" Sango said  
trying to look on the bright side of things.  
  
"I already asked Mr. Boss man and he said he could not give out that much  
money," Kagome stated in a sad voice.  
  
Little did they no that some had heard all of this and she thought she may be able to help this girl and herself in the process. "Hey Kagome I think I  
may be able to help you with your little problem."  
  
Kagome and Sango turned around to see Sarah standing there. The girl that every basically knew was a prostitute. With how she dressed and was always hanging out with this weird guy every day after school that looked like a pimp. But Kagome was so desperate that she would even get help from Sarah.  
"How can you help me?"  
"Tell me how much money you need," Sarah stated flatly.  
"25,000,000 yen why?" Kagome asked.  
"Meet me after school and tell your mom you are staying the night at my house I can get you the money. But will you do anything to get and I mean  
anything?"  
"Yes"  
"Good" and with that Sarah walked away and Kagome has no idea what she got herself  
into but she was desperate.  
  
T_T Later that night  
  
"So this is Kagome she will do nicely," stated a man dressed in a white  
pimp outfit with purple shirt. There is only one question I have for you though. You are still a virgin  
right?  
It was the most embarrassing time in Kagome's life and her cheeks were  
bright red from the question and she answered with a simple Yes. And with that simple word Kagome had just signed the rest of her life away.  
  
A/N this is my first ff and I need your help with the story line so can you  
guys help me! please I am begging you and please do not send me any bad  
reviews that say I suck because I will not want to have to do this over again because the last time I did I did not write for over two years! So be  
gentle with your reviews and help me with this story! 


	2. The Deal

Chapter 2  
  
The Deal  
A/N thank you guys for your help and I think I will really take some of that to heart! But there is a reason that her hair is blonde and you will see later on in the story! But if you did not know this chapter you will  
see what is the deal with the hair.  
Disclaimer: Me Do not own Inu  
  
Kagome was now sitting in a dark room waiting for what she had been scared of for the past 3 days. She trembled just at the mere memory of what she  
had agreed to.  
  
Flashback ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There is only one question I have for you though. You are still a virgin right?" asked Pedro with his white suit and purple shirt that made him look  
rather feminine.  
  
Yes Kagome answered still not sure of what she was doing. Good that is all I needed to know and you are sure you will do anything to  
get this money  
Yes anything now tell me what I have to do All right go to this address in three days. There is a man there that is throwing a party and wants to give his little brother a birthday surprise. When the man answers the door tell him Pedro sent you and he will know what  
to do with you.  
  
But what will I have to do when I am at this mans house? Kagome asked  
scared of what she had just gotten herself into.  
  
She is very naïve is she not Pedro said to Sarah as if Kagome was not even there. You will have to give the little brother the time of his life and he said that he wanted someone untouched and since you are still a virgin you  
can do that for him.  
  
Kagome then knew that she just did the one thing she did not want to do but  
it was to late to back down now.  
  
End Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Now here she was about to lose her virginity and she was scared to death she had not even told Sango what she was doing. She knew that Sango would go crazy if she knew what Kagome was about to do. But she could have no one  
stopping her she had to do this she had to get the money to save her  
brother.  
  
Then there was a soft knock on the door and it started to open. Kagome looked away scared to look at the face of the man that she would have to  
sleep with tonight.  
  
So you're the one my brother got me for a present. Said a deep masculine  
voice.  
  
Kagome still kept her head turned  
  
"So at least tell me your name," the mysterious man stated.  
  
Still no answer so the man walked over to her and sat on the bed next to  
her.  
  
"Scared to death are you. Don't worry I will go easy on you since this is  
your first time."  
  
Some how that is not very comforting Kagome stated flatly  
  
"So you can talk. You are not a mute," the man stated in a shocked tone  
  
Silence  
  
"So hmm I guess we did not get off to the best of starts will you tell me  
your name so at least know the name of the girl that I will be bedding  
tonight," said the man.  
  
"No they did not say that I had to tell you my name the only thing they told was that I had to sleep with you and make you happy," Kagome said in  
rather bored tone  
  
"Well it would make me happy if you told me your name," the man said  
knowing he has tricked her.  
  
"Damn! Fine my name is Nina Onee," Kagome lied  
  
So how I think you are lying to me now tell me your real name Nina  
  
You just said I had to tell you my name you did not say that it had to be my real name Kagome said emotionlessly Now that I told you my name to make  
you happy lets get this over with  
  
"Your right I guess but will you at least look at me that would make this a  
lot easier," the faceless man asked  
  
"No I do not. It is bad enough that I am doing this at all I am not doing  
any thing that will make this any worse then it already is"  
  
"You really do not want to do this do you Is it really that bad?"  
"What gave you that idea," Kagome said "By the fact that you are shacking and you look like you are about to run Well fine then you do not have to do this but I will make another deal with  
you instead."  
  
Kagome looked up with hope filled eyes and finely looked at the man. He was  
tall with long silver hair. He wore baggy blue jeans and a tight muscle shirt. He wore sunglasses even though they were inside and it looked like  
he had tattoos on his face (A/N you thought it was Inu didn't you)  
  
"Well since you finely are looking at me I can actual see how you look and you actually look pretty hot so that is good and you seem to have a good body as well so that is good but we will have to get you a better wardrobe because the old granny look is not working," stated the nameless cute man.  
  
"What is wrong with my outfit," Kagome said as she looked down at her dress that went down to her ankles and had long sleeve that basically showed as  
little skin as possible.  
  
"First of all you need to show some skin and second you got a good body so work it and do not just sit there like you are scared to death wench. And second of all that hair color is not working so we may have to color it.  
Because the whole color of your hair is not working for me wench," Sess  
said with a grin on his face.  
  
"But I am scared to death about what you were going to do to me Oh and by  
the way my name is Kagome not wench. And what is wrong with my hair!"  
Stated Kagome in a rather pissed off voice.  
  
"Well my name is Sesshomaru and you do not have to be worried about loosing your virginity any more instead I want you to go to a party with me so I can show you off and pretend that you're my woman and then I can get all my annoying friends off my back trying to get me a woman. After that you will never have to see me again. But the problem with your hair is that we need to do some experimenting with different colors. It looks sort of weird to  
me."  
  
Kagome just sat there and look him up and down for a second trying to see  
if this guy was for real most of the time that a guy was alone with her  
they were always trying to get her into their bed and this one had the opportunity to but did not. Besides the fact most guys liked the fact that she dyed her hair blonde. She thought maybe there is more to this guy then  
meets the eye. "All right Fluffy I will pretend to be your girlfriend," Kagome said with a  
large smile on her face.  
"Hey what is with the nickname? "said Sess. "Hey you said that we were going to pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend so I thought that we might as well start now," Kagome said with a big grin  
on her face.  
Sesshomaru laughed, "I guess you are right Kag that we should at least  
start now."  
  
Without even knowing it some how they talked through the whole night and  
seemed to become very good friends. Kagome agreed that Sesshomaru would  
pick her up after school and they would hang out and pretend to be girl friend and boyfriend and instead of being paid for sleeping with him she  
would get paid for hanging out with him.  
  
^-^ A couple days later^-^  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru had now been hanging out for about three days now. Kagome had gone shopping with Sesshomaru and bought clothes that he thought were appropriate. Kagome had started to really like hanging out with Fluffy  
and some times they forgot that they were just pretending.  
  
Kagome I have a family dinner to night and they all want to meet my woman  
so you coming?  
"Do I have a choose?"  
"No"  
So then why do you even ask Fluffy when you already know the answer?  
  
Because you look so cute when you get annoyed.  
  
"Thanks I think," Kagome said as she held Fluffys arm, "so are we going to  
go shopping first."  
"Of course, Of course what ever you want I will pay just as long as I  
approve. Fine Just do not make me have to buy clothes that is any small because if I  
did then I would be wearing nothing." "Oh actual would you think about doing that it would save me money and I would look good at the same time," Sess said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Fluffy you perv no way beside how do like my outfit," Kagome asked as she turned around. Sess looked her up and down and rather liked how her black  
halter-top that showed her belly and mini mini black skirt fit her.  
  
"I think that look fits you quit well I rather like it," Sess said with a  
big grin on his face.  
"Well Thank you Fluffy," Kag said while kissing his cheek.  
  
Sesshomaru was not expecting that so he blushed slightly when she kissed him. "Well I do not want you wearing that in front of my brothers or around any other men with out me around. I cannot have you being taken away from me before we finish our deal now can we," Sess said as he started walking  
Kagome to his car.  
  
"Yes we cannot have that happening but can I have a raise because I really need the money and soon," Kagome said in a worried tone (she still had not  
told him about her brother).  
  
Sess saw the look on her face and knew that she really need the money but he did not want to give it to her because as soon as he paid her all the money then she would leave him and he would never see her again so he could  
not have that.  
  
"No not yet but I will give it to you soon Kag. I promise but first you have to come to my family dinner and maybe even the dance if I decide to go," Sess said thinking that it would by him some time to think of a good  
excuse for her to stay and hang out with him. "All right but I think your friends want you to talk to them," Kagome said  
trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Why do you say that," Sess asked in a confused tone. Kagome pointed behind  
him. Sess turned around and saw there 7 motorcycles and his gang all sanding there holding up signs that said "Sess turn around", "Sess get over here", and one said "Fluffy man we need to talk". Not to mention the fact that they were all hopping up and down trying to get his attention and the fact that they were wearing leather coats and jeans. What really caught his eye was the Fluffy comment. He walked over to his friend holding the banner  
and hit very hard over the head. "Why did you have to call me Fluffy," Sess asked in a rather annoyed tone.  
"Well since that girl over there gets to call ya that y cant I?" "Because she is my girl friend! That is why she can call me Fluffy no one else is allowed to call me Fluffy!" Sesshomaru said with steam coming out  
of his ears because he was so mad.  
"Well if she is your girlfriend then y have I never met her bfor?" "Well then let me introduce," Sess said as he turned around and saw one of  
his men holding Kagome in rather close.  
  
Kag pov  
  
"Hi I am Miroku nice to meet you?" Kagome the name is Kagome," Kag said as she slowly backed a way from Miroku because he was scaring her. Miroku took a step forward and kissed her hand. "What a lovely name Kagome You even more beautiful then your name though did you know that," Miroku said as he took yet another step forward moving in for the kill. Kagome glanced over at Sess that looked like he was busy  
talking with one of his friends. She saw him turn around and gave him a  
pleading look because Miroku would not back down and he was basically  
pressing her against his body.  
  
Sess pov  
  
Sess saw the look Kagome was giving him and decided that he was going to kill Miroku the next time he had a chance. He then walked over to the 2 and grabbed Miroku by the shirt collar. He then dragged Miroku away so he could  
talk to him alone.  
  
Inu pov  
  
Now that Miroku is out of the way and it seems that Sess is not coming back to introduce us any time soon I will just introduce my self. "Hey I'm Inu,"  
Inuyasha said as he held his hand out for her to shake.  
"Hi I am Kagome nice to meet you."  
  
Kagome pov  
  
I think I may actual start to like these people! This is going to be the  
beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
A/N hope u like it! More will be later! Much Love Peace Out! Inubunny 


	3. chappy 3

The Truth about Love  
Chapter 3  
Getting to know you  
  
A/N You love me! You really love me! Thank you all! I finally got me first reviews and I am so happy that I just had to write! But just so that you know I have been having problems with my brother so I will not be able to  
write as much as I would like but I will try my best! Much love! Enjoy!  
  
Dc: me don't own  
  
Inu pov~  
  
So this is the girl that is my brothers woman she is not that bad looking as I thought! Though I do think there is something wrong with her if she is going out with Sess. How does he got all the hotties! But the whole hair thing I think I might have to fix. Her hair just does not seem to fit her. I guess she probable dyed her hair that fake blonde. O well I guess I could always just try and get what I want from her and see if she is all really all Sessy has made her out to be. But first thing is first. I need to get  
to know her!  
  
"So you are the lucky girl that has landed Sessy! Al though you are far from a girl I would even say that you are a very well developed woman. So I  
guess you are going to get all the money you want out off him and then  
leave him?" Inu said with a sly tone.  
  
"Thank you. But I really am not all that interested in staying with him for  
his money. I am just staying with him because I like him nothing else  
really. He is just a good friend," Kagome said.  
This girl cannot be for real! She is not after him for his money. Then  
maybe I judge her to soon. I thought she might be like the rest.  
  
"So he is only a friend?" Inu said trying to see what this girl was really  
after if she was not after his money.  
  
"No he is a really good friend. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"So you are not planning to stay with him very long are you?" Inu said, "You just are after him to show him off and then dump him as soon as you  
did not need him any more."  
  
"No no you got it all wrong! I like him and I will stay with him as long as he wants to be with me!" Kagome said starting to get annoyed with him. He  
had this all backwards literally!  
  
"So you are not after him for his money or for his good looks. So then why are you going with him?" Inu said thinking this girl had to have something  
that she was after why else would she be going with his brother.  
  
"Well..." Kagome did not want to lie because she was technically going out with him because of his money but she was not about to tell Inu this. "His good looks and money just came along with the fact that he is a really nice guy and that is the reason I am going out with him in the first place is because he is a nice guy! Not to mention that he is generous and caring. "  
Kagome said knowing that it was partially true.  
  
"Sessy caring, generous, nice! Al right what are you on? Because those words never belong in the same sentence with Sessy name in it!" Inu said thinking that this girl really had to be to good to be true and the fact  
that she also said such things about his brother. "Well whether you believe it or not Fluffy can be a really nice guy and he  
is caring and generous!"  
  
~~~During all of this~~~  
  
Sessy turn around after dealing with Miroku to see Inuyasha talking to Kagome. They looked like they were in a rather deep conversation and Sessy really wanted this to end before things got to deep because he saw the look that Inu was giving Kagome. And he did not like it one bit! Then he heard Inu ask Kagome about why she was going out with him and he stopped in his tracks. He wanted to know what she would say the reason why she would go out with him other then the fact that he was paying her. Then he heard her  
say that the reason that she was going out with him was because he was  
nice, caring, and generous! He could not believe his ears she had just called him that and then she was yelling at Inuyasha for saying that he was  
not. She was actually sticking up for him! He could not believe his own ears. She really was to good to be true! He would defiantly have to buy her something really good for this to make up for the fact that he had doubted  
her.  
  
"Excuse me Inu but if you would stop harassing Kagome I need to take her to  
her hair appointment and make over," Sessy said finally stepping in and  
wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
Kagome was shocked to hear Fluffy speak up all the sudden but was glad of it. She would not have to spend ant more time with this annoying Inu guy that would not stop asking her questions. Besides the fact she had to talk to him and get ready to meet his family tonight (she still does not know  
that Inu is Fluffys bro).  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Inuyasha. I hope this will as enjoyable for you as it was for me," Kagome said with venom in ever word. "I hope not to have to many more meetings like this. The fewer the better." Kag knew that it was sort of mean to be saying that but she did not like the fact that he was looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. She would much rather him  
to at least look at her as if she was a human!  
  
Sessy noticed that Inu was also looking at Kagome like that and started to pull her a way from Inu towards his car thinking they had spent enough time with his friends. "Well I will see you guys later. I have some business to attend to and I will call you the next time we need to get together. So I do not have any more surprise visits form you guys. O and Inu stop looking at my girlfriend like that or you will have no eyes to even look at all!" Sessy said in a threatening tone. While Kagome climbed into his car as he  
held the door open for her (what a gentlemen).  
  
Inuyasha on the other had was now giving Sessy the death glare for making him brake his concentration on trying to see through Kagome's clothes. 'He also did not like the fact that Sessy had his arm around her... Wait what am I thinking she is not my woman she is Sessys woman any way so he is allowed to do that. Then why do I want to be the one to do it What is this girl no what is this woman doing to me?' Inu thought. Inu shook his head trying to clear it of all thoughts as he turned giving Sessy the middle finger. "Why would I want to look at her any way? There is nothing special to look at!" Inu said knowing that he was totally telling a lie. But Kag and Sess just  
blew him off and left with out even looking back at him.  
  
"O yeah. I almost forgot Inu don't forget to bring a date tonight for the  
family dinner!" Sessy called out as he drove past Inu.  
  
"Don't worry I will not forget. I will bring at date all right I will bring a date," Inu said starting to get an idea. He was forming a plan to get to  
know Kagome better whether she wanted to or not she was going to get to know him better as well. But Kagome on the other hand was so confused as to why Inu had to come to Fluffys family dinner. She just sat there with her  
mouth shut trying to figure out what she was going to wear.  
  
"Fluffy what do you think I should wear to this family dinner of yours?"  
Kagome asked forgetting all about what had just happened with Inu.  
  
"Well I don't know I am not a fashion advisor or anything," Sessy said.  
  
"Yes you are you were the one that got me out of those awful granny clothes  
so yes you are an fashion advisor," Kagome said proving her point.  
  
"Okay fine you need to wear something that shows off that beautiful figure of yours but not to much of it. I do not want you stolen from me before we  
finish our deal.... So... you should wear the black dress. It is formal yet  
casual and you will look good enough to eat in it," Sessy said get the  
image of her in the black dress that was making him start to drool.  
  
"There is only one little problem. I do not have a black dress."  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Yes you do it is in the trunk I bought it for you the other day just for this occasion," Sessy said with a big grin on his face from the fact that Kag was looking at him with her mouth open. Kagome could not believe what he had just said he had bought her a dress he had bought her something no one ever bought her anything she could not believe this. "Kag you may want o close your mouth unless you are trying to catch fly and in that case just keep doing it because you are sure to catch one at this rate," Sessy said holding back a laugh. Sessy then realized that they were at the mall. He pulled into a parking spot. They sat there for a little while not getting  
out. Finally Sessy asked the question that he had had on his mind for a while now, "Kagome even after I am done paying you would you still hang out with me? Would you still want to be seen with me and that maybe..." he did  
not know how to phrase this. "Go out for real instead of pretending?" Kagome finished for him. "Only if you want to stay and be seen with me." Kagome said knowing that she would more then willingly hang out with him because what she had said early was  
true and she really liked him. "Of course I want to! How could you think that I would not want to!" Sessy said happy to know that he would no longer be lonely. He may actually be  
happy for once and maybe Kagome was the one.  
  
~~~~~ Kagome remembered how she spent the rest of the day with Sessy. How he made her laugh and how very thing that Kagome looked at he would buy for her. He  
paid for every thing for her and she was happy that day. Then she  
remembered what happened later that day at the party. What had been the  
cause for her pain?  
  
Kagome was sitting in Fluffys black sports car while he was busy talking on his cell phone. She was wearing the black dress that Sessy had bought her. It was strapless and fit her in all the right places. It stopped about mid  
thigh and had a very low cut back. She looked at her hair in the car mirror. She now saw why no one liked the fact that she had dyed her hair blonde. It did not fit her at all. But the entire reason she had dyed her hair blonde was because the guy she once had a crush on said that he liked  
girls with blonde. She did it in hope of catching his eye and she did. Later she went out with him but it turned out that all he wanted was to get her into his bed. But she never dyed her hair back to black she just could not find a reason to. So she just left her hair alone. But now she had a reason to dye her hair back. She really would not mind to be her natural color again. She then looked over at Sessy he was dressed in a suit. She thought that he looked really good in it because he had his red dress shirt unbuttoned so you could see his white under shirt. His pants were loss but not too much and the jacket lay across the back seat. Kagome just watched as he turned his head and looked at her. She meet his beautiful eyes they were so beautiful. Even though he was never showed his emotions you could see all of them in those eyes of his. Those beautiful golden eyes of his.  
She was getting lost just by looking in to them.  
  
Sessy just stared back at Kagome. She was so beautiful. He just loved the way she looked and she was sometimes to good to be true. He liked that she had said that even thought they meet under bad circumstances that something good was coming out of it. "We are here," he said as he put his phone away. "But before we go in I have something to give you," he said as he grabbed  
her hand. Kagomes face turned bright red from her blush.  
  
'What the hell is he doing' she thought.  
  
Sessy reached into the back seat and grabbed a small box. He slowly opened  
it and turned it so Kagome could see. 'I cannot believe this. Is he actually doing what I think he is doing! No we just meet of course he would  
not.' Kagome thought.  
Then he turned the box all the way around and in it Kagome saw the most  
beautiful flowers she had ever seen. She just stared at them. It was a mixture of roses all different colors and they made the shape of a heart.  
She could not believe it.  
  
"Well are you just going to stare at it or are you going to wear it," Sessy said happy to see the look of aw on her face. He took her hand again and slid it up her wrist. She could not believe it she loved it so much. She leaned forward and gave Sessy a hug and a kiss. Sessy just sat there and held her for a while savoring the moment. They then got out of the car and  
headed in. Kagome holding on to Sessys arm.  
  
When she walked in she saw the most beautiful and the biggest entry hall  
she had ever seen. It had a chandelier and big doors that lead to other parts of this huge house. It had marble flooring in the entry and marble pillars as well. Then she looked down and saw him. Him of all people was here tonight. She saw Inu walking towards her with a woman on his arm and she had a ring on her necklace, which meant they were probably going out.  
  
"Nice to see you tonight Kagome. Might I say that the dress looks  
absolutely gorges on you," Inu said as he ignored his date that kept  
pulling on his arm.  
  
"It is nice to see you as well Inuyasha and you do not look that bad yourself," Kagome said being polite while looking at his date. Inu noticed.  
  
"Kagome I would like you to meet my date Kikyo," Inu said with a look of annoyance on his because Kikyo was now trying to go flirt with some other  
men because she was being ignored but when her name was mentioned she turned around. Kagome did not like her one bit because she looked like a total prostitute. She wore a see threw tight green dress that had sparkles  
so you could not see her private areas.  
  
"So you are the girl that won over Sessy. You do not look so special to me," Kikyo said with her nose in the air as she walked away. This was going to be the begging of a long night Kagome thought as Kikyo bowed to Sessy parents so you could her chest. Kikyo was practically throwing herself at all the young men in the room. But whenever a girl walked up to Inuyasha  
she would walk over and stick her tongue in his mouth. (EEWWW! She saw frenching Inu) Kagome just stayed by Fluffy as he introduced her to all of his family members. If she had to bow one more time she was going to fall over. Sessy noticed and sent Kagome into the garden by herself and he would join her later. When Kagome was in the garden she saw something that would scar her for life. She heard some noises in the bushes that sounded like  
grunts and growl. So she walked towards it. Then she saw Inus and Kikyo  
clothes on the ground and next to the clothes was the two. They were rolling on the ground and were both naked. Kagome did the only thing she  
could think of which was scream. She screamed and ran. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The end of the beginning  
  
A/n this story is all one big flash back for like the first 10 chaps so there will be some times when you will have the future Kagome thinking and others when the past Kagome is thinking! I hope it is not to confusing! I  
get confused sometimes when I read it so I hope you guys do not get  
confused!  
  
Onto the chapter  
  
That was the night that had started all of the pain that she was in right  
now she thought maybe if I did not run maybe if I did not scream and instead just walked away she may not have been in the pain she was in. She  
wanted to go back and redo what had happened but for some reason she  
thought that maybe it was a good thing that she had...  
  
Inu pov  
  
Shit SHIT SHIT SHIT she was not supposed to see that! What was she doing here! She was supposed to stay inside! Inu thought as he got off of Kikyo and was pulling on his pants on. He started to run when Kikyo grabbed his  
leg.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Kikyo said in a pissed tone. "I am not  
done with you yet," Kikyo said as she jumped on top of him again.  
  
"Get off! I do not have time for this," Inu said as he pushed her off  
trying to get to Kagome.  
  
"But just a few moments ago you seemed to have more then enough time!" Kikyo screamed as she was pushed off of Inu as he threw her some clothes  
and followed Kagome.  
  
Sessy pov  
  
That sounded like Kagome's scream he thought as he ran out to the garden to see his brother pulling on his pants and a very pissed Kikyo laying behind Inu naked. No wonder she screamed that would have scared the hell out of me too. He thought as he started to run in the direction Kagome's scent was coming from. My brother really needs to control himself some times. Damn where is she she can sure run fast! She would be great to play hunter and prey sometime Sessy thought as he continued to follow Kagome's scent that led on for over a mile. Sessy had already run off of the property of his parents and was all ready three miles from the house. If I can ever catch  
up to her I am going to make her try out for the Olympics.  
  
Inu pov  
  
Damn is that Sessy. He must have heard her scream. Damn she can scream loud! And run fast damn I think we are already off my parents property. If I catch up to her I am going to have to like tie her down or something so she can not run away because if she did then I would probably never catch up to her again. Inu thought as he started to use his demon speed. If he did not catch up to her soon his brother would for sure and then were would he be? He need to get to her first and like kidnap her if necessary but he  
had to get her to talk to him again. He just had to.  
  
Kag pov  
  
Run runs run just keep running that was the only thing going through Kagome's mind. She had to get away and she did not know if she could ever look any of them in the face again after what she saw. She just wanted to forget it all. She could not let this happen she could not get attached to this group of people once Sesshomaru had paid her she would never see these people again and she knew. She knew this people would never want to hang  
out with her of their own free will. She just wished that they were different. Kagome did not even know where she was going all she knew was  
that her feet were caring here as far away from those people from that party as possible. Then Kagome hit something hard something very firm like  
a chest and she hit it so hard that she fell over. Her beautiful black dress now had a grass stain on it. Kagome looked up to see what she had run into and met a pair of bright blue eyes. And the next thing she knew she  
felt 2 pairs of strong arms wrap around her.  
  
Sess pov  
  
My brother really messed up this time. I have to find her if she goes too  
far she will be in the wolfs territory and then he would be able to do nothing if one of the wolves found her. He was not allowed on the wolves' territory as a part of the peace treaty. And if one of those awful wolves got their hands on Kagome... ooh the pain he would case them would be great very great. He just hoped that he would get to her before she got to their territory. Then he noticed that he was a the edge of his land and knew that she was in their territory already. Shit now how am I going to get to her? Because just incase any of the wolves decided to snick over to their side  
they put up a barrier which basically meant that no one could pass over  
into the others territory. Shit shit shit! He thought as he tried to  
remember the way around the force field as fast as possible.  
  
Regular pov  
  
First thing that went through Kagome's mind was ooooohhhhh shit what the  
hell have I gotten myself into.  
  
"What is a pretty little thing like you doing wondering around this place at this time of night. It is very dangerous and you never know what you may run into when you are out here. Trust me I know from personal experience," the strange man said. Kagome then let her eyes travel down his body while he still had his arms around her. She noticed it looked like he had a tail.  
'What no one is supposed to have a tail! What is this guy a alien or something?' she thought now scared out of her mind after what she had just seen at the party and now this weird guy that has a tail. 'Okay calm down just try and walk away and maybe he will not notice' she thought. But then she remembered the whole arms around the waist thing and the fact that she  
was basically stuck and she was shaking to top it off. She was shaking  
because she was scare so bad.  
  
"Oh! I better get you inside you are shivering." He said, as he put his  
coat over her shoulders and started to lead her threw the woods. (He is wearing a suit if you guys did not know) "My name is Kouga by the way. I  
hope I did not scare you too much back there. You looked like you were about to scream when you ran into me. But do not worry I am here now and I  
will make sure personally that nothing happens to you."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kouga my name is Kagome," kag said trying to be polite since she did not know what else to do. "But this really is not necessary because I have to get home soon." She said trying to find some excuse to  
get away from this weird guy.  
  
"Well do you even know which way home is from here?" Kouga asked. Kagome  
looked around and realized that she had run farther then she thought  
because she had absolute no idea where she was.  
  
"Uuuhh... no I do not even know where I am," Kagome said as he lead her even  
deeper to where she did not know.  
  
"I will take you to my house and clean you up and warm you up. You will probably have to spend the night since it is so late and dark. But tomorrow we can try and find your way home babe. Okay!" Kouga said leading the way.  
  
"Uuuuunhhhhhh," was all Kagome could think to say and finally gave up and  
let him lead the way.  
  
Inu pov  
  
Damn it! Where is she I am already running at almost my full demon speed and still have not caught up to her? Where is she?! Where, where, where? I need to find her and soon! Other wise Kikyo is going to be really pissed at me. Inu was in such a deep thought that he did not realize that he had just passed into the territory of the wolves. For some reason he passed through without being harmed. Her scent was getting stronger and stronger. Yes I  
have almost caught up with her! It will not be long before I find her!  
Kagome wait I am coming for you! Then he also caught a whiff of another scent that mixed with Kagome's. It was a wolves and not just any wolves but Kougas the prince of the wolves which made Inus blood boil. How dare he how dare he put his dirty hands on Kagome! When Inu caught up with them he was  
going to punch Kougas face in he was so pissed.  
  
Sess pov  
  
Damn how did Inu get through that stupid half-breed! I need to get to Kagome and soon. Then the wind blew Kagome's scent towards him and he also noticed that it had Kougas scent mixed with it. Damn! If he did any thing to her he was going to kill her! Now Sessy was mad as well and just forced his way through the force field not caring what would happen. He just had  
to get to her.  
  
Normal pov w/Kag  
  
Kagome was lead deeper and deeper in to the forest by this weird wolf guy and she was amazed at all the beautiful flowers she saw as they entered the  
garden. "You like my garden? I personally pick out the flowers they use to plant and I designed the layout!" Kouga said with a cocky grin. All Kagome could do was nod. Then they came upon a huge mansion. Even for a mansion it was giant. You could fit an entire town into it! She was lead into the entry way and what she saw made her jaw drop and her eyes widen with surprise.  
  
With Inu  
  
Where are you you bitch how did you get so far away so fast! And if Kouga dare touch you I will personally make sure he cannot have children! Then he came upon the mansion and what he saw shocked him beyond belief. He could  
not move from his spot he was so shocked.  
  
With sessy  
  
He smelled the air and what he caught in the air he could not believe! He had to get to her now and see it for himself! He just gave up and slashed through the force field and when he finally got there all he did was stare. What he saw confirmed what he had smelled. And all he could do was watch.  
  
A/n sorry it took so long but a lot has come up! The play is over so I can only get on the comp once a week which really slowed me down and I ate bad tofu and was sick! So I will try to update faster next time! Plz review!  
And never forget much love and peace out! 


	5. the ex

The truth about love  
  
The ex  
  
Disclaimer I do not own inuyasha  
  
Every one stood in shook at the person standing in front of them. Kagome could not believe her eyes it was him. Him of all people was standing there in front of her with a huge grin on his face. Kagome stood there in a daze  
looking at the tall man with long black hair.  
  
He was wearing a suit like most of the people at the mansion but his was a bit more form fitting and showed off the fact that he worked out. He slowly turned around with a grin on his face when he saw whom Kouga had brought with him to the mansion. He had not expected to see Kagome ever again but this new turn of events made him reconsider his decision. He finally got a  
good look at her. Her black dress fit her in all the right place not to mention the fact that she had dyed her hair blonde all because he said he  
wanted a girl with blonde hair. Ha! But he had to admit that she looked pretty good with the blonde hair and her chest had grown larger as well.  
  
"Hello Kagome long time no see," the man said with a smile in his eyes.  
  
"I would have to say so Naraku it has been a very long time," Kagome said  
with hatred in her voice. "So now what bimbo do you have to occupy your  
bed?"  
  
"No one. I have never found any one as beautiful as you and none of them  
ever compared to you," Naraku said with an evil look in his eyes.  
  
"That must be pretty hard to do because I never once went to your bed like you so wished of me!" Kagome said starting to get pissed at what Naraku was  
saying.  
  
Kouga not liking were this was going and what Naraku had just said started to pull Kagome along with him towards the stairs. Hoping to take her to his room so she could get some rest and they could get to know each other (a/n yeah right! Just keep telling yourself that Kouga!). But Naraku would not  
have any of that not now that he had his eyes set on her. So Naraku  
casually walked in front of the stairs and blocked Kougas escape route.  
  
"What is the rush Kouga! Do you really wish to take her to your bed so soon!" Naraku said an evil grin on his face. "Why do you not join us for  
some nice tea and coffee?"  
  
Kouga blushed being caught in the act and now had to take the offer so as to save what little honor he had and Naraku knew that all to well which is  
why he asked. Kouga nodded and lead Kagome to the dinning hall so as to have tea and coffee. Naraku not satisfied decide to take it a step further.  
  
"Why is it that you find it necessary to have your arm around Kagome? When she can walk perfectly all by herself with out you supporting her or are you scared she will run from you to some one more deserving like lets say  
myself?" Naraku said knowing all to well that this would get a reaction from every one including the demons brothers that were watching them from  
out side the windows.  
  
All the males had their blood boiling now and Kagome was now officially pissed. Inuyasha was about ready to jump through the window and kill Naraku right now this instant. Inuyasha felt his demon instincts taking over due  
to the challenge that Naraku had just given him. (When demons are challenged for a mate they often tend to fight and win the challenge as to  
prove they are the better mate for that person. But Inuyasha seems to  
forget that the challenge is for Sessy and Kouga as well.)  
  
Sesshomarus eyes were starting to turn red from what Naraku had just said. He could not believe his ears. Naraku thought himself more worthy of Kagome then himself!! How dare he! He will surely pay for that thought Sesshomaru.  
  
Kouga felt ready to kill Naraku for what he had just said. But Kouga was trying to keep his blood in check so as to not kill Naraku, which had been on of his biggest allies. But while he did that he took his arm from around  
Kagome.  
  
Kagome could not believe that bastard had just said that. She was ready to blow a gadget!! How could he say something like that when he was the one that had used her and then dumped her for the first big cheasted bimbo that  
came along!!  
  
While every one was busy thinking up different ways to kill and torture Naraku. Naraku took the chance to make his move. He knew he had to do this right so as to get Kagome back and to be able to stay alive long enough for  
it to be worth it. Naraku watched as Kouga let Kagome go and saw that  
Kagome was to absorbed in her own thoughts to even notice what he was doing. So he made his move. He quickly walked over to Kagome, wrapped her in his arms and bent down. Giving her the most passionate and hardest kiss  
he could muster.  
  
The second that this happen you could literally see the giant bomb go off  
from miles around as well as feel it!!!  
  
Inuyasha ran through the window to attack Naraku. Sesshomaru and Kouga who were both charging at Naraku as well all three regally pissed that Naraku  
dared to kiss Kagome!!! But then all the sudden you could hear for "GET  
YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF KAGOME!!!" as all three shouted it at the same  
time. But it was to late by the time they got there Naraku was gone and  
Kagome was gone as well.  
  
some where else at a party   
  
"Maria!! The alarms are going crazy!! Some one just used portal  
transportation!!" a tall man in a lab coat yelled.  
  
"On my way!!" yelled a young woman with blonde hair in a purple evening  
dress and high heels (not the best choice to run in). And then a portal  
appeared in front of her and she was gone.  
  
back to the gang   
  
"Where the hell did they go!!" yelled all three men at once and then they all started to fight at once. Inuyasha through a punch at Kouga and said it was all his fault because he brought her here. Kouga started to charge at Sesshomaru said it was Sesshomarus fault for not keeping a better eye on her since he was supposed to be her date. (I have no idea how he knows but  
work with me here!) Sesshomaru started to use his whip and was blaming Inuyasha for not being able to keep control of himself and scaring Kagome  
off.  
  
"Well well well if this is not the weirdest sight I have ever seen! Personal I think it is all of you guys fault," said a woman standing at the top of the stairs. "And maybe you guys should not be so quick to jump to  
conclusions and go look for her she may be closer then you think!"  
  
"Who the hell is she? And what is she talking about?" Inuyasha asked while holding Sesshomarus leg that was about to hit him in the head and his other  
hand was being gripped by the wrist because Kouga had grabbed his arm before Inu hit him. While Sesshomaru had his hand on Kougas head to stop Kouga from running into him since Kouga charged. (looks sort of funny huh?  
And all of them are still wearing suits still!)  
  
"Well if you must know the girl Kagome you are all arguing about well lets  
just say Naraku could be doing some really terribly things to her right now. But you guys are to busy trying to blame each other to actually try  
and go and find her before something bad happens!" the woman explained while walking down the stairs and heading towards the glass French doors that lead to the garden (she only answered one of his questions). The woman  
walked out the doors and into the garden while Inu, Sess, and Kouga followed not really knowing what they were doing. They followed her all the way throw the garden, into the maze, pass the pond, pass the willow trees, all the way to the edge of the garden that had a huge lake that had fire  
flies flying around it and trees here and there along the coast of the lake. The seemed to glow with a natural light and it was truly a sight to behold. They followed her right up until she stopped about 10 feet from a  
giant tree nears the lakes edge.  
  
"Naraku I suggest that you show yourself and give over the girl unless you  
want me to go and talk to the council and have you 'attached' to the ugliest and most hated..." before the woman could finish Naraku had already  
shown himself by taking off his consoling spell.  
  
"You would not dare!" Naraku said as he got right up in her face till their noses touched totally forgetting about Kagome and leaving her to sit up in  
the top of the giant oak tree that was on the lakes edge.  
  
"Wanna bet?" the woman said with an evil look in her eyes. "Now of you excuse me I have to get Kagome out of the tree you left her in," and with  
that said the woman walked over to the tree and looked up into the  
branches.  
"Ok Kagome now trust me I want you to jump from the branch," the woman  
said seeing no other way to get her out.  
  
"WHAT!? Are you crazy I would kill myself," Kagome said looking at the girl  
as if she had lost her mind.  
  
"Look I will not let anything bad happen to you I promise now just jump. I promise you will not have a scratch. Just trust me please!" the woman said  
pleadingly.  
  
"Alright but if I die it is all your fault and I will haunt you until the day you die," Kagome said finally seeing that she had no other way out of  
the tree and had to put her trust in this other woman (you try climbing down a tree in a black mini dress and high heels it is impossible!!). So Kagome genitally let herself slid off the branch until she was hanging on to the branch with only her arms. She looked down on more time then sent I silent pray to the kami that she would live shut her eyes tightly and let  
go...  
  
(it is so tempting to stop right here but hey I am going to make this one  
extra long for not updating in a long time!!)  
  
Kagome waited to feel the pain of hitting the ground and hitting all the  
lower branches but she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was not really falling. It was more like floating. She was almost at the ground and when she looked at the peoples faces that were below hers she saw that Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were all standing there with their mouths hanging open looking like they were in a trance. Naraku was fuming while resting against one of the trees trunks close by. Then there was the girl... no woman. She was standing there in a purple evening dress  
that had spagetii straps and a sash around the top made out of a see throughy material that was shiny that stopped just below her breasts and then had a form fitting polyester body that then flared at the bottom and gave her a small train. She was also wearing black sandal high heels (hey I  
have shoes just like that and a similar dress. hehe!). The woman had Champaign blonde hair and had dazzling light night blue eyes with flicks of green in them. When Kagome looked up and finally noticed that she was now  
on the ground. The woman was walking towards her now while the men just  
continued to stand there or in Narakus case pout.  
  
"well that went well! No death or bruises just as I promised!" the woman said with a happy expression on her face. Kagome just continued to stare at her. "O how rude of me! I am Maria but I hate that name! Everyone calls me Mary, Mark, Mar, etc. I have a lot of nicknames! Just call me by one and I  
will probably answer!" the no longer nameless woman said. (he he I have  
been called Mark too!! What a coinkidink!!)  
  
"O!" Kagome said coming out from her trance and offered her hand to Maria, "it is very nice to meet you my name is Kagome! And what is your favorite  
nickname?"  
  
"Oh! Well Bunny is my fav name!! My friends gave it to me because I just keep going and going like the energizer bunny!!" Mary said while shaking  
Kagomes hand. Kagome smiled back at Bunny. Bunny then turned around and  
noticed that none of the men had moved since she help Kagome out of the tree. So Bunny walked over to Naraku and whispered in his ears just loud enough so those with demon hearing heard and said, "Are all the guys you  
meet as stupid as these guys or am I just lucky?" with and laugh in her  
eyes.  
  
Naraku had a hard time holding off his own laughter and hiding the smirk that crossed his face as well. "You are just lucky I guess, Buns," he said between laughs. The rest of the guys noticed what Bunny said and also what Naraku had called her. All three men were now out of their trance and were about ready to hit Naraku when the replayed what Naraku had just said to  
Bunny.  
  
"So... I am guessing that Naraku knows you?" Kouga said to Bunny trying to  
piece everything together.  
  
"Yes and it took you long enough!" Bunny said holding off the blush that  
had stained her checks from what Naraku had just called her.  
  
"So I guess we should be heading back to the house then before you all  
catch colds," Sesshomaru said finally coming out of his stumper.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice! Considering the fact that some of us have very  
few layers on!" Bunny said as she rubbed her arms to show that she was  
cold.  
  
"Never were very bright now were you," Naraku said as he put his dress  
jacket over her shoulders. "Now lets get you inside before you turn to  
stone."  
  
"Haha! Very funny Naraky puu!!" Bunny said in an annoyed voice. Narakus  
face turned bright red at her comment but it did not seem that she even  
noticed because she was now walking back to the house dragging Kagome  
behind her.  
  
"so I take it that you and Mary have been getting along very good since I last saw you," Inuyasha said with a knowing look in his eyes. Inuyasha was  
not able to continue his little speech because Naraku, Kouga, and  
Sesshomaru had knocked him out.  
  
"Why must my brother have such a perverted mind?" Sesshomaru asked in his  
head.  
  
"Why does Inuyasha have to think of the princess in that way?" Kouga  
thought (I will explain the princess thing later. Hehe! It is my little  
secret!) .  
  
"Why do these guys seems to think I would actually do that with her? Every  
one knows she would never do that!" Naraku thought.  
  
with the girls  
  
"So I take it that you and Fluffy got something good going on?" bunny said  
while still dragging Kagome.  
  
"Not really he is paying me. So it does not really matter he does not like  
me any more then he would any other employee," Kagome said in response  
looking at the ground.  
  
"Well I can see it in his eyes and Inuyashas and Kougas as well!! They all got the hots for you!!" Bunny said with an evil look in her eyes. "Do you have any idea the power that you have!! O what we could do with power like that!!" Bunny then caught her mistake. "I mean what you could do with power  
like that hehe... I guess I got a little carried away! Oops!" Kagome just looked at Bunny weird. "Well any way since we are the only girls here. We will have to stick together and we can paint each other's nails talk about  
guys and gossip!! This is going to be so much fun!!" Bunny said with a  
smile.  
  
"Yeah well I guess so," Kagome said as bunny finally let go and followed  
her at her own slow pace.  
  
They walked quietly most of the way to the house and through the hallways.  
Till they got to the rooms.  
  
"I get the pink room!! Let's sleep in there tonight and we can share all our guy stories and get to know each other!" Bunny suggested and Kagome just followed her. Kagome just followed her silently into the room, which really lived up to its name. Every thing and I mean every thing was pink. Even the clothes in the draws were pink and the window glass was pink so that even the light in the room looked pink. She quietly followed Bunny to the dresser where bunny gave her PJs and they both got changed into their nightclothes.  
  
"Well lets start at the beginning I guess," Bunny said finally putting on a serious face. "Tell me about yourself and your problems then I can tell you about mine and we can try and help each other," Bunny said while looking up at the ceiling while laying on the bed with Kagome sitting in a big puff chair (AKA a giant pink furry bean bag chair!! I love those things!!). "You can go first and I promise you that once you intrust me with your problems I will always try to help you no matter what! Even if it takes me forever I will always put my all into helping you!" Bunny said which some how made Kagome feel safe some how having the feeling that the girl would live up to her word and she did. 


End file.
